


Dépaysement

by Honey33



Category: Naruto, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Blights, Curses, Dark Bonnie Bennett, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Just Add Ninjas, Kaguya being the Moon Goddess is Bullshit, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Bonnie Bennett, Multi, Sage-Of-Six-Paths is Bullshit, celestial beings - Freeform, fake gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey33/pseuds/Honey33
Summary: In which obtaining god-hood was for a Bonnie Bennett was only a matter of being pulled through a well…





	1. How It All Came To An End

**Author's Note:**

> Dépaysement: When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.

_***.*.*.*.*** _

**_They knew her for what she was._ **

**_She was water._ **

**_Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._ **

_***.*.*.*.*** _

* * *

Bonnie Sheila Bennett took a deep breath...

"Bonnieeee…"

She counted backwards from ten...

"Bonnnnnnniieeeeeeee…"

And prayed to the higher beings that be for god like patience...

**"BOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIEEEE!"**

"Caroline please shut up…" The Bennett witch snapped towards her blonde friend who only smirked in response not even the slightest bit bothered anymore when the ground around them cracked as if flinching from the witch's temper.

"Not as long as you continue to try to ignore I won't. Come on Bon-bon." The blonde said linking her arms with the witch. "I mean, this should be right up your alley for a hydrophile like you, so what's holding you back?"

"Well for one, I look fucking ridiculous." Bonnie growled at the blonde, to which the blonde looked her over from head to toe before her blue eyes darkened and she flashed her a fanged smirk.

"Nonsense. I think you look hot. So your showing a little more skin then you usually do but so what?"

 _Showing a little skin?_  She hissed within her mind the skimpy two piece wardrobe Caroline had conned her into was two shades from being fucking see through.

She wore a heart shaped peasant styled white top that was cropped and fitted perfectly under her bust showing off her torso, her shoulders bare the sleeves billowing to cover her small hands. Her low rise skirt was floor length and hugged her hips, it was paired with a gold styled belt that was decorated with different types of seashells, faux pearls and star fish. Bonnie might have been ok with the skirt despite the near sheerness of the outfit if it wasn't for the scandalous slit that stopped as her upper thigh. Every time she took a step her entire right thigh was on display.

No, the outfit didn't manage to show any of her private lady parts but that wasn't the point. Bonnie didn't like the eyes she drew, or the reactions. It was bad enough they seemed to follow them…her around, always seemingly there when she wanted or needed something…ready to wait on her hand and foot like she was some sort of royalty…it was strange it was weird, it was something that she wasn't used she didn't like it at all.

It didn't help that Caroline had easily taken notice of the villager's fascination of Bonnie, no, she felt the need to exploit it every time or at least try…the villagers weren't exactly unkind to Caroline, but they weren't welcoming to her either, they instead treated and looked upon her like one would a stray animal, indifference.

"And if your still worried about your hair how many times do I have to tell you? Blue is definitely your color."

Bonnie grit her teeth feeling her ire spark on another level at her reminding her about her hair. The blonde was only saying that, so Bonnie didn't take sadistic pleasure bursting her blood vessels like how she wanted.

And oh how she wanted too…

The blonde had insisting on them both undergoing changes when they had left behind Mystic Falls to get away from all the drama at least for a little bit.

She was a Bennett witch that easily got drunk off the power of expression which she had the unfortunate pleasure of learning could never be removed from her system. Learning expression was like biting into the forbidden fruit, once done, it couldn't be undone…

At first it hurt her to find out that even after as many times as she saved her friends, they could find no way to save her…

She was a mess back then, trapped in her depression over being stuck like this dark, tainted…until she realized it was something that she needed to get used to,  ** _had_**  to get used to…she figured that she Bonnie Bennett would turn this bad thing into a good thing or die trying.

And so that's what she did…so imagine Bonnie's shock the day she finally,  _finally_  got the hang of expression, got control over the allegedly uncontrollable magic…imagine her pain when the person she called her friend looked her in her face and called her monster after she worked her ass off, putting her sweat, blood, and tears into teaching herself to control her new found bloodlust, her new found power.

_"Bonnie what you're doing is wrong…monstrous…your killing people…I just want to help you, expression has taken over you." Elena said staring down her nose at her and Bonnie felt her eyebrow twitch even as she brought her glass of bourbon to her ruby painted lips…_

_Oh? That was rich coming from her. Just how many people had she killed? Her own parents. Her uncle-father John. Isabel. Jenna. Alaric. Vicky. Mason. Bonnie's Grams, father, foster brother and her mother. Caroline, her Father and Mother. Tyler. Jeremy. The entire Martin family. Those werewolves. Trevor. Ana, her mother and the rest of the tome vampires… the list fucking went on and on, one way or another Elena had been responsible for their deaths and she had the audacity to judge her?_

_And as far as expression controlling her? Ha, what complete and utter bullshit._

_So what if she had to change her world view of black and white to multi palettes of grey to learn that there really was more than just all good and all evil...so what she had the crack a few eggs to get the hang of her new powers…so what? It was no different from having to break in new shoes as far as she was concern. The people she wielded her magic against were murderous assholes who were going to die anyway, why did it matter if she gave them a premature death?_

_Elena should have been happy. Less people out to kill her…she should be on her knees trying to offer her the world out of gratefulness. Bonnie felt no qualms in telling her such._

_"Bonnie do you even hear yourself?! You're a witch you answer to the spirits and are the keeper of the balance!"_

_"I don't answer to anyone." Bonnie snarled baring her teeth to Elena, she stared her nose down at the taller girl. She had found it entertaining when she had first started but now she was just getting irritating, she was over this intervention bullshit._

_"Not to the spirits. Not to the Salvatore's and damn sure not to you…I am my own self. As much I have saved your life, your brothers life…I owe you nothing…you are the one that owe me everything including the breath you continue to breathe."_

_That was not what the doppelgänger wanted to hear, Elena's face contorted to something rather hideous in her ire and Bonnie blinked for once wondering why so many men fell for her... "I told you stop hanging around Klaus and his fucked-up family and what do you do? You go off to spend the day working with that slut Rebekah and that psychotic manic Kol torturing people! And worse, you drag Caroline down to your depths and now I learn she's sneaking off with Klaus…"_

_Tsk that's not all they did…they went shopping too, Rebekah and Kol were secretly fashion gurus. Kol the little darling had even picked out the little black dress and leather jacket she currently had on… and for the love of the gods, Caroline was her own damn person too, if she wanted to fuck Klaus that was her business, but Elena didn't care, she just kept going on and on like a broken record…_

_Man…and here they said that Caroline was the control freak out of the three…_

_"I do what I want." Bonnie said evenly as she continued to sip her bourbon, her hands stained with blood the same color that matched her lips._

_"You're a monster and you need to be stopped!" Elena snapped and had Bonnie been the witch she was the previous year she was, she would have never sensed them…as it stood she was not the same witch…_

_Bonnie barely considered herself a witch at all…though she neither saw herself as a monster…_

_"Is that it then Elena…" Bonnie said calmly even as her eyes seemed to glow ominously. "If I don't bow down to you, then you'll just put me down?"_

_The Salvatore's were pinned to the walls before way before they could touch her. Elena went to move and found that she was glued to place._

_Bonnie sauntered over to the vampire brothers giving them a mocking salute. "Glad for you to finally join us, it would have been a pain to track you both down."_

_"What the hell-" Damon started before Bonnie sealed his lips closed with magic._

_"I really do hate the sound of your voice so please stop speaking." Bonnie said plainly before looking at Stefan who was glaring at her. "Lena, you remember when we took intro to anatomy and I was totally obsessed with the parts of the human body? You all thought I was going to be a doctor…ah what a fun time…the truth is…my interest never lessened…"_

_Bonnie's eyes grew dreamy and a smile stretch across her lips. "I wonder what your entrails look like…"_

_"What?!" Elena screamed and Damon fought against her magic vampiric senses going haywire at the murderous intent rolling off the witch, but it was no use. He couldn't and wouldn't leave until Bonnie chose to let them…_

_"Stefan…" She said looking into his eyes and her could feel himself getting pulled into them, like blackholes…_

_She stepped back ignoring Elena's shouting and cursing as she bewitched the younger vampire._

_They were fools, they didn't know half of what she could do, what she was capable of but they would learn and she would make sure to give them a taste they would never forget._

_Stefan's eyes followed her and she smirked her eyes glinted something wicked as she compelled the vampire even as she twirled a piece of her hair and asked sweetly. "You'll show me right?"_

_He found himself nodding and she cooed at him before she pointed towards his lower waist. "Then please show me your entrails Stefan…"_

_The male's hands plunged into his own body against his will even as he cried out-_

_No, Bonnie was something else entirely…_

That night she had decided she needed to get away from Mystic Falls indefinitely. There wasn't anything holding her there…

She didn't kill either Salvatore, but she knew that now that they knew that they couldn't control her and that she wouldn't hesitant to hurt them, they would be gunning for her. They were the type of trio that were the definition of the phrase…well if I can't have you…

She told Caroline everything, as well as her original friends. Caroline realizing the implications of her actions decided that she too would leave to protect Bonnie least until she was sure the witch would be ok on her own...but also because she was also looking for a means to get away and Bonnie gave her an out.

Bonnie nearly cried…finally…for once someone was choosing her first.

Kol and Rebekah promised to extract vengeance as well as vowed to keep the Salvatore's occupied so the two could get away scott free…and by the gods she was going to miss those two…

Caroline and Bonnie packed their bags leaving with only their most precious items. Caroline put the deed of her house under Matt's name only after making him swear to never invite any Gilbert's or Salvatore's inside. Caroline was happy and so was Matt as he now had a home to live in that he didn't have to pay for since a certain hybrid original was footing the bill.

Bonnie and Caroline speed at an illegal pace out of Mystic falls and into the night blasting Fifth Harmony's 'Worth It' as they sung at the top of their lungs. Their friendship had only healed because of it.

As their travels stretched on they had both come to the conclusion that they needed changes. Those changes had included but wasn't limited to having sporadic tryst between the two when they felt (because if they were going to have the very first lesbian experience they might as well with each other), getting piercings and their bodies painted because they couldn't get matching best friend tattoos with Caroline being a vampire.

However, that didn't mean she appreciated the horrific dye job that her best friend had done of her damn hair.

Bonnie once dark and lovely curls were now an array of shades of the darkest blues to the lightest shades of a blue sky, the lightest strands being a snowy white with several streaks of teal strands sporadically entangled…all this because Caroline didn't think want to go to a hair salon…all this because Caroline wanted the girl bond experience.

Bonnie had to suffer looking like a rejected smurfette because her best friend wanted not to follow the directions, instead deciding to wing it because 'really how hard could it be to streak a person's hair?' she said.

Bonnie had never wanted to kill someone so badly in her life…well ok that was a lie because the gods knew every single time Damon opened his mouth…scratch that every time she saw Damon period she was ready to relapse and go on a killing spree.

By the gods…she  _really_  hated the sound of his voice…

She took a long and deep breath, it wouldn't do well to think about killing, torturing or maiming people, it brought out that other side of her, the dark sadistic side that rode the waves of expression and she knew that was a slippery slope she didn't currently need to slide down.

She was out with her best friend damnit no need to go out searching for a taste of blood.

She turned her eyes towards Caroline, whose eyes were bright as she took in the decorated sights around them. The blonde had decided that while they traveled to all the places that they wanted too, dreamed about since they were young girls that they should experience all that life had to offer and they did so with reckless abandon.

They were currently in Japan, some small town by the ocean that Bonnie couldn't even begin to pronounce without feeling like she was committing an injustice. It was one of the places Caroline had always dreamed about coming to because it was so incredibly beautiful, and it really was…

Bonnie herself was usually a big fan of history but she couldn't even bring herself to care once she spared a glance at the oceanic view.

Bonnie had demanded Caroline compel them a beach house and the blonde chuckled, teasingly calling her a thalassophile to which Bonnie responded that Caroline shouldn't be using big words that she couldn't spell, and the blonde stuck out her tongue in a childish reply.

But in all honesty Bonnie didn't care what Caroline called her, she never did as long as she got to enjoy that beautiful body of water.

She considered it a blessing from the higher beings when Caroline finally drug her from the deep waters of the ocean and into the town to great a break from all the salt water the native people were their spring festival. Their  _water_  festival.

Bonnie had smirked victoriously while Caroline groaned resigning herself of smelling like nothing but sea salt fur their duration in Japan.

Caroline gave her puppy dog eyes before wrapping her arms around the witch's waist, but Bonnie wouldn't be swayed so easily.

She couldn't stop the twitch of her lips however when the blonde place her lips to her neck in the spot that she knew would have her caving into her and speaking in tongues if she applied enough pressure. When Caroline gave a skin a little nip drawing blood Bonnie flushed and hissed at her 'not in public'.

"Bonnie you know I wouldn't lie to you, ultramarine really does suit you." Caroline mumbled into her neck before dragging her tongue over her love bite.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend but relaxed against her. "Yeah, and shorter hair suits you."

To make amends to Bonnie, Caroline had cut her long golden tresses to a stylish bob that just barely but not quite touched her shoulders shocking them both with her brash actions.

Caroline grinned absentmindedly fingering her newly shortened hair before wrapping her arms around her friend and sometimes lover once more. "Thanks Bon you're a doll, have you forgiven me yet, I mean I did get you such lovely jewelry to go with your outfit doesn't that count for anything?"

"You compelled the jeweler to give them to you." Bonnie pointed out even as fingered and white gold and silver choker that was covered with seashells and pearls. Caroline as always was over the top and brought her the necklace several bracelets a gold chain anklet and a matching set of pearl earrings.

"…So?" Caroline said after a moment and Bonnie sighed. And her best friend had been up in arms about the original hybrid bestowing gifts. The two were clearly a match made in heaven.

"Fine…I guess I forgive you for the hair and this." Bonnie said waving to her attire before shooting the blonde again. "But I want you to stop hiding my clothes when you want me to wear something."

Caroline's eyes flashed with mischief and before Bonnie could add anything else she smile. "Deal."

They walked through the stands enjoying themselves and squandering their money, after all money really wasn't all the much of a concern when your best friend was a vampire…

They paused every so often Caroline gasping like a child in a toy store at everything, Bonnie was more recovered with her excitement and admiration.

"Oh Bon that old guys is telling stories about what's going on I'll be right back!" Was all Bonnie got from Caroline before she was gone.

Bonnie shook her head at the hyperactive blonde, but a smile was on her face as she began to inspect some of the stalls that caught her interest.

It wasn't until later that Bonnie found herself standing walking up the last set of steps made out of sea stone did she realize she had drifted far from the festival like a buoy in open water.

She was completely and utterly alone and while she remembered Caroline going off to listen to an elderly man speak of age old tales she could not remember for the life of her how and when she had started up this of stairs to where ever it was leading her too.

Bonnie frowned as she stared up noticing as she stood under a grand miwa styled torii, her hand brushed against the gate and noted that it was carved out of sea stone.

Glanced away from the gate putting her back towards the entrance and noticed that the sun was riding low in the sky, stealing away her glittering sea and replacing it with an angry mass of liquid fire.

Caroline would be looking for her if she wasn't already…

Still…

She turned her back on the stairs that would take her back to the festival and proceeded pass through the gate.

Bonnie let the shiver roll off her spine as she walked the long pathway that she was sure would lead her to a shine or something remotely magic related.

Her magic was acting up, and she refused to ignore the signs. She had done that once trying to ignore the dreams and signs that her ancestor was imprinting on her instead of accepting them, and because of her defiance the spirit ended up possessing her…not a fun time and Bonnie had no intentions for getting possessed again.

She spared side glances at the statues the lined the pathway, everything, she noted was made from sea stone but the characters of course she couldn't read as they weren't in a language that was familiar to her.

It wasn't long before she made it to the temple.


	2. How It Began, The Girl In The Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dépaysement: When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.

_***.*.*.*.*** _

**_They knew her for what she was._ **

**_She was water._ **

**_Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._ **

_***.*.*.*.*** _

* * *

She took lethargic steps, her eyes darting around lazily but heard a distinct glimmer of fascination, taking in everything before walking into the temple. What she was expecting she didn't get, Bonnie had been expecting…well…she wasn't really sure but a well dead center with an ornate handle of a sword sticking of the side of it, wasn't it.

She let her eyes carry over the large space noting that it was otherwise barren of life, cobwebs resided in the corners, dust and dust everywhere except the area of the well. Bonnie found it all a bit strange but shrugged it off, her knowledge about temples and shrines she wasn't ashamed to admit were quite lacking.

So even if she thought the entire shrine should have had a better upkeep, who was she to judge. She was just a visitor.

Bonnie was drawn to the center of the room, but she thought to herself, how could she not be? It was obviously the main attraction.

There placed near the front of a well was a placard for the well with the Japanese language inscribed before further down the same message in the English translation.

Bonnie's lip quirked, if she was looking for information about the well, she surely didn't find it.

_Here dwells the gateway of the home of the water god hidden deepest within the mist..._

_Say a prayer, whisper a desire or deeply guarded wish…_

_May you find yourself drowned in their favor_

_not their wrath…_

"How quaint…" She mused out loud her eyes glimmering with amusement before she walked closer to the well.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding after peering into its abyss.

 _How deep was it?_  she wondered. It looked as if it went on for an eternity and even further than that. She almost wished she had some spare change to drop into it just to sate her curiosity…

She absentmindedly let her fingers drag along the side of the well as she walked around it completely before stopping at the sword that looked completely embedded into it.

She stared at it, what an old thing it looked like to her.

And yet…

Bonnie was not a swordsmen, didn't really know a thing about them or any type of weapons for that matter, but even she could find herself admiring the strange beauty of the sword…well at least the hilt.

The grip was carved out of honeycombed black opal shades or blues and green glittering, the cross ground carved from moonstone balances light back-and-forth, while the pommel held the loveliest, black pearl she had ever seen with a dark green body color and peacock overtones, it also happened to be the largest pearl she had ever seen and she wondered just how in the hell a swords decorated with such expensive stones was still here…scared temple or not…

She was not a kleptomaniac…she wasn't… and no her hand was not twitching restlessly at her sides.

 _Look but don't touch._  She thought as she took a step closer to the sword, it drew her in, sung a sirens song to her very core.  _Look but don't touch..._

Nothing wrong if she got a closer look, nothing wrong at all.

Bonnie frowned when she noticed the angle of the sword was more so towards the well.  _How utterly ridiculous… who in the hell rammed the damn thing in there in the first place?_

Bonnie just wanted to take a closer look, just to admire it…and if she had to recklessly climb onto the edge of the well, well she didn't mind…

It was even prettier close up, and before Bonnie even realized what she was doing her small fingers were trailing down the grip.

She seemed to lose her breath as her fingers lightly stroked the grip, her magic seemed to hum in excitement for something she had idea…

Her fingers brushing over the different parts of the hilt and felt almost like a tease…it wasn't enough…

She bit her lip before wrapping her fingers around the grip.

Bonnie gasped as she felt her magic explode from her, her whole body seemingly vibrating just like the first time she used expression.

Bonnie didn't know what was going on but she felt seconds from crying. She was so overwhelmed with emotion…with rare power…

Her hand tightened of the grip even as she stopped herself from falling back into the well with the other. Her magic lashing about…

It was like when she had first shared magic with Luka, she found solace with another witch, one of like mind…it was like touching Lucy or her grams…familiar…too familiar…

It was like she had lost a limb and didn't even realize it was gone until she found it…

"Mine…" She spoke to no person per say. Her magic lashed out at the sword, covering it, drowning it in its own aggressively rare power. The sword, she didn't know if it was cursed or not, somewhere deep in the back of her mind was her grams warning her about the possessive properties of objects shrouded in dark magic but that was ok, Bonnie herself wielded the darkest magic there was and with finesse. If anyone could domineer a dark artifact it would be her.

" _ **Yes My Master….**_ " The sword seemed to purr submissively in return and Bonnie could feel herself laughing as the magic in the air spiked at her conquest.

Bonnie was so lost in what she was feeling that she never noticed when she surroundings began to change, fog covering the floor of the shrine as fluorescent water climbed up the well behind her, nor did she notice she was joined by another…until they were screaming her name…

"BONNIE!-"

The witch's eyes snapped open at the call of her name, looking for the source only to be met with darkness and something else…water.

Lots and lots of water….

Bonnie being the rational person that she was, immediately began to panic.

Her body reacted on instinct, she pushed with her arm and legs but she could find no leverage, for all she knew she was dragging herself further down be she didn't stop…. she couldn't…

She could feel her lungs screaming for air, crying out, as her legs and arms thrashed around wildly. The water pushed down on her from all sides, as if trying to swaddle an unruly infant.

She saw the shimmer of sunlight rippling on the water above as she continued to claw her way to the top, teasing her, mocking how vulnerable she was.

It only fueled her determination.

The closer Bonnie drew to the surface it seemed the harsher reminder that she had in fact been submerged in water came to the forefront of her brain.

_So close… so close…_

She kicked and clawed desperately at the water.

_So close… so close…_

The water flooded over her lips, freezing them as it poured into her mouth.

Reaching out only to grasp nothing…

It felt like there was a heavy blanket over her.

As panic faded into numbness her heartbeat slowed down increasingly.

Her tears were mixing into the water.

_So ….close….._

Time seemed to stop before picking up as she broke the surface gasping for breath.

She looked up barely having enough time to appreciate the fact that she was actually the fuck alive or question how the fuck she ended up in what her mind told her was an aquarium styled well before a figure quite literally belly flopped on top of her.

Bonnie was able to take a breath a blink before she was plunged back into the water due to the weight of the other being…

That being, Bonnie took note of was a child with teal hair who stared at her with wide panic filled matching teal eyes as bubbles escaped their lips.

Bonnie's attention was completely zeroed in on the child that she nearly forgot that they continued to sink taking her with them, though this time it was to her surprise that she didn't panic, no she was more concerned about the small child that was quickly losing consciousness…

She pulled the child into her arms before she used her magic to draw them back towards the opening on the well, something that she noted she could have used the first time had she not been in a panic but eh….

She broke the surface for the second time only this time not alone, she placed her hand on the child's back and with a pulse of her magic the child was soon spitting out the sea-water over her shoulder.

She listened as the child sputtered and coughed as she pulled them both from the well, before turning and getting a good look at her surroundings.

"Hey kid." She muttered after placing the child on their feet. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

The child looked at her after finally managing to calm their breathing, though the expression on its face wasn't much better.

"Hey did you hear me or did too much water get lodged into your head?" She muttered bringing her hand to the child's head and letting her magic wash over them to make sure their brain wasn't in fact damaged. When the child remained silent content to continue to stare up at her instead with wide awed eyes Bonnie felt uneasy.

"Ok then…" She muttered looking away from the child whose intense gaze unnerved her before she noted what she could before she began to walk away, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that the child had scrambled to follow after her.

One. Two. Three hours she spent forging, this new place.

One. Two. Three days is what it took for her to come to a conclusion that she really didn't like.

Bonnie Bennett was very rarely confused but she had to admit, finding herself waking up in a well under an open roof shrine that was located a god-forsaken island in the middle of a fucking ocean was just fucking ridiculous even for her.

From the first day she had started her crusade, her mood had been slowly yet surely spiraling. The fact that she didn't know where she was, or how she came to be there had her ready to pitch a major fit. The fact that she had spent these three days within the company of a creepily silent brat didn't help.

Bonnie could feel her irritation spiking at an all time high and the child remained silent and unknown to her the water began reacting brewing the storm that only further made her scowl deepen.

"Can't you speak?!" Bonnie snapped and when the child flinched back letting out a whimper she could as slapped herself.

Of course, her lashing out wasn't going to help either of them. She let out a sigh rubbing her temples as she could feel the beginning of a headache forming.

She hummed as she let her magic fade through her fingers and heal her head pains before they could fully manifest before looking down at the child once more to find them staring her.

Bonnie didn't know if the child was mute, deaf or if she was dealing with fear or a language barrier Bonnie didn't know which one it was but she made a mental note to do a spell later but the one thing she did know was that she wanted information on this place that she found herself as well as off this island and she wanted off right now.

It was on the seventh day that Bonnie's wishes were answered…though like most things in the world, not completely.

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was doing what she was doing… Her eyes locked on the child's form as they peregrinated through the island with the little brat leading the way.

Bonnie was confused, the kid didn't act like a kid at all.

As days passed and her impatience dwindled, she grew prone to unleashing violent outbursts of her magic.

The trees trembled, the waters flinched back as if to run away from her and even the wind cried when she was in her foulest mood, but the child did not.

Yes, even when she was at her worst, her viridian eyes glowing with green hell fire the child would only flinch at the sight of her rage, immediately leaving the area and her alone...but when she had calmed because let's face it, Bonnie knew her raging would get her nowhere even if it did provide her with temporary relief...the kid like a moth to an open flame slowly made its way back to her.

Bonnie was too ashamed to admit out loud that even as their presence and silence irked her, she appreciated the kid returning back to her each time, the lack of judgement, condemnation and the fact that they brought her food also helped.

The brat couldn't be older than six or seven and as big as her left pinky but also had an androgynous face so Bonnie really couldn't tell if the kid was male or female without bluntly asking or spying on the kid when they went to pee.

The latter was out for obvious reasons. Bonnie might have been a pervert but she wasn't a pedo, and asking the brat was out of the question as well since the kid seemed more that content to be mute so all she could do was watch and wait.

Bonnie mentally sighed, by the gods is this what she has resorted to? Clearly being trapped on this island wasn't doing her mind any favors if she was resorting to throwing magical tantrums and low key playing a stalker guessing game to discover a brats gender. What was the fucking world coming too?

Her thought were drawn to a halt at the sound of another's voice. A males voice, one that sounded distinctly familiar, but that just wasn't possible...

"Well well, what have you got there Kairi-tan?" Bonnie eyes immediately locked on those that were a steely gray flecked with an array of blues and greens.

The kid, Kairi's cheeks puffed up in a sort of indignation at the tone of the elder male but from what Bonnie noted there seemed to be a sense of familiarity.

Bonnie's eyes moved back towards the elder not at all surprised to find him staring at her. No not because she was vain or anything like that but simply because she was apparently the odd man out.

They stared at each other for far longer than could be considered appropriate before Bonnie looked away from him and focused on the kid who was looking between the two of them with wonder bright in their eyes.

"Brat?" She said waiting for an explanation, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kairi hesitantly reached out for her, watching her like one would a dangerous animal, pausing tiny fingers brushing against her own with hesitation before slowly linking fingers with her.

Kairi unsurprisingly led Bonnie up to what she realized was a rather large temple, though one that was much better kept than the one she had seen before she found herself in this mess.

Bonnie unsurprisingly once more let the kid led her, her lip twitching as the brat pointed to certain walls before looking back at her to see her nodding her nonverbal confirmation that yes, yes she was paying attention.

It wasn't until the kid had offered her a plate of fruit, which she gladly indulged in and led her to a somewhat raised platform when a single but large ornately decorated pillow sat which she noted was quite comfortable as she sat down on it that Bonnie frowned as a stray thought occurred to her and she looked at the kid who sat seiza on one of the less ornate pillows that created a crescent around her.

"If you knew about this place, why did you not bring me here sooner?" She asked not even bothering to hide the irritation and confusion in her tone and watched as the Kairi fidgeted under her gaze before looking towards the older male who was leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Because I told him not too." The older male said evenly with a devil may care shrug and Bonnie internally bristled.

So she was forced to live out in the wild for days just when there was actually shelter on this island just because of this smuck? While another smaller part of cheered at having the gender mystery of Kairi solved.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because you weren't ready….and to be honest you're still not ready, but I am merciful enough to not allow you to live so." The male said flippantly as he walked over to her taking a seat on the pillow that was next to her though slightly lower on the platform and Bonnie's eye twitched.

She looked away from the male taking a deep breath to calm her rising temper before looking back at the male who only seemed amused by her reactions.

"And who are you to decide that?" She tried to keep the ire out of her voice and failed if the way Kairi seemed to shrink back was any clue.

Bonnie watched as the males eyes seemed to saddened before he covered quickly smearing a mocking smirk on his lips. "Me? Why I'm just a humble and devout acolyte."

"Uh huh..." Bonnie said staring at him. "Enlighten me, whom is your god?"

His lip twitched as he continued to stare at her before answering slowly. "Suijin-sama."

Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine. "Uh huh…"

She stared at him for a bit more before breaking eye contact her eyes drifting around the temple. It really was a beautiful piece of art…

Bonnie looked at Kairi who was still seated and staring at them his eyes volleying between the two of us.

Bonnie looked back at the male and her eyes narrowed. "So what is it that  _you_  are called?"

He pursed his lips relying with just as much sass as she dished out. " _I_  have  _many_  names, as do  _you_  I'm sure. What is it that  _you_  are called?"

Bonnie tched ignoring his question. "Well then what do you prefer to be called?"

"You can call me Nōri." He said after thinking about it and Bonnie had to wonder if he just thought that up on the spot.

"Nōri?" Bonnie said raising her eyebrow and the male- ** _Nōri_**  looked at her his eyes glittering. "Yes it is a shorter version as my name is a mouthful. Why do you find that name unsatisfying? Do you wish to call upon me by a different name?"

Bonnie frowned. "No, your name is your own I suppose..."

He hummed while still staring at her. "And how should call upon you?"

"Bonnie, my name is Bonnie."

"Bonī…" He said slowly testing her foreign name on his tongue before nodding. He looks at her. "This name fits you."

"Thank you, now tell me Nōri-san tell me," She said and she noted he unconsciously straightening his back and fully turned to face her giving her his full attention. "Where am I?"

"Kōnoshima...this of course is Suijin-sama's temple." He said gesturing to the space around them. "But if you are referring to the country, that would be Mizu no kuni…we're about two days travel from Kirigakure no Sato."

Bonnie blinked her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Bonnie wasn't sure where her discomfort was coming from. The fact that he confirmed that she apparently no where near where she had last recalled she was or how his eyes peered knowingly into her very soul as he said this.

Her eyes narrowed in reflex at him, and knew this would be a common occurrence in his presence. She could tell he was speaking the truth, she trusted her magic but it was what wasn't said that made her suspicious of him. It was like every time he opened his mouth he was only revealing partial details with holding all the juicy pieces for himself.

"And how far is Mizu no kuni from the country Japan?" Bonnie asked though the sinking feeling in her gut and the niggling feeling in the back of her mind keyed her in that she was not going to like hearing the answer he was going to give.

The bastard had the audacity to give her a blinding smile as he confirmed her sinking suspicions.

"There is no such country called Japan throughout the elemental nations."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote some non canon character deaths because honestly...everyone ends up dead at least one because of Elena whether directly or indirectly and that's facts. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> 2\. Bonnie x Caroline... I ship them secretly and I couldn't resist adding it. (shh don't tell my other ships...)
> 
> 3\. Kol x Bonnie x Rebekah = The troublesome trio, and I ship their friendship as much as I ship Kennett or Klonnie.
> 
> 4\. Head Canon - Kol and Bekah are notably fashion snobs 
> 
> 5\. Caroline giving Matt her house because Matt is the only neutral and trustworthy party in Mystic Fall TBH...and he needs a place where he can stay without having to worry about paying for shit.
> 
> Extra Notes
> 
> This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.
> 
> Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members  
> {among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}
> 
> Don't own TVD or Naruto.  
> I do own my Oc's though.
> 
> Also posted on FF.net


End file.
